


Not Worthy of her Affection

by SG_96



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Confessions, Doesn't think he deserves her, F/M, Fluff, Morgan likes Lucina, One Shot, Slight Humor, slight mention of hormonal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SG_96/pseuds/SG_96
Summary: He didn’t know what to do. He had fallen helplessly in love with her.





	Not Worthy of her Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Well since I never married Chrom, i got to witness the beauty that is Morgan and Lucina and i just <333 had to write something about them while taking a break from my other fanfic LOL myreadersaregoingtokillme
> 
> Anyway I'm sorry for any character inconsistencies! It's been months since I've last played the game XD

He didn’t know what to do. He had fallen helplessly in love with her.

Morgan remembered being around Lucina for most of his life considering their parents were acquaintances and practically the best of friends. He always remembered playing games of war modeled after the real wars their parents had fought in and how she had always been the leader and he her trusted friend and tactician. She was his best friend for as long as he remembered and he had no idea when it had changed.

He could barely handle being anywhere near her as of late and he worried she was beginning to notice. Every time they were close to each other, his heart would beat painfully against his chest, and blood rushed towards his face. His friends would often tease him about his bright red cheeks whenever Lucina would leave the vicinity and Morgan would feel ashamed and embarrassed.

Were his friends suspecting his love for her already? Were they disappointed in him? If they did, they never truly showed it.

His biggest problem was that he was the son of the tactician and the lieutenant. He was not worthy of a princess in general, never mind one as incredible as Lucina. He was her close friend and her ally; if word were to get out of his love for her, would all that be destroyed? Would she be disgusted by him? What would his parents even think of him?

“Gosh, Morgan,” he whispered fiercely to himself as he stared at the ceiling of his room. “It just had to be the princess of all people, huh? Sure she’s beautiful, strong, and independent, but…” He sighed and covered his face. “She’s just perfect…”

But he was much too unworthy.

\----

Sweat trickled down his flesh almost like a waterfall. It seemed to never stop and made things more uncomfortable and slightly embarrassing. He was drenched in it, but so was she.

She stood a few paces from him, practice sword at the ready, heavy breaths escaping her body. Her training outfit stuck to her body like glue, exaggerating what little curves she happened to have. It drove him mad. It was hard not letting his mind wander despite chiding himself for his indecent thoughts. She trusted him and here he was dreaming of her body; would she trust him the same if she knew what went on in his mind? The way he viewed her and thought of her?

“Given up yet?” she challenged with a confident smirk that sent a shiver down his spine.

“You wish,” he countered, mirroring her smirk as he readied himself once more.

Training with her was one of his favorite pastimes. She taught him combat his father and mother could never teach him, while he taught her tricks she can pull during battle to win. She called it cheating, he called it strategizing.

But recently training has been rather stressful. His thoughts were often disrupted by his intruding hormonal ones and it distressed him greatly. He hated how hyperaware he was of everything Lucina did and her overall appearance. The way her the sweat trickled down her face, how her hair stuck uncomfortably to her face from it, her clothes… gods her clothes. He felt ashamed of himself for those thoughts.

Suddenly he found himself pinned to the ground with a wooden sword pressed firmly against his neck. His mind refocused and he blushed at the sight before him. There she stood above him, holding him down so that he couldn’t move from under her. Seeing her disheveled and sweat drenched appearance up close did ungodly things to his already troubled mind.

“You feeling alright?” she inquired with a look of concern on her features. “You seem awfully distracted…”

“Y-yeah…” Morgan responded, though his voice was a couple tones too high which caused his blush to deepen. “Just wrestling with silly thoughts…”

“Would you want to talk about it?” she inquired as she stood up and offered a hand to him to help him up. “I’m more than happy to help my friends, after all.”

The word struck him harder than he anticipated. While he took her offered hand and stood, he felt awful. Not because she considered him a friend, no, he was happy to hear it; he was just worried of losing that privilege with his selfish desires. Would she call him a friend if she knew what troubled him? He doubted she would.

“N-no… it’s quite alright, thanks,” he answered quickly as he brushed himself off and awkwardly tried to leave. “I think it’d best be on my way. Mother needed help with something.” A lame made-up excuse but it would do for now.

“Well… alright,” Lucina muttered quietly as he bid her a thanks and a farewell.

How utterly ashamed he was of himself. He was a lowly tactician-in-training and she was the princess who trusted him with all her might. How could he lead her people in battle if he’s distracted by her unbearable beauty?

Most of the men complained that she lacked breasts and that her headstrong personality was a huge turnoff for them, but Morgan could not understand them. She was perfect in every way. She was strong, reliable, and she had the most precious laugh he had ever heard followed by a gorgeous smile. She was breathtaking to him. How badly he wanted to hold her, kiss her even, but he knew he could do no such thing.

He was just not worthy of her, much less with his despicable thoughts.

\----

“Mother, what’s your opinion on romance between different ranks?”

It was certainly not how Morgan planned to start his morning, but who best to talk about your troubles than your mother? For weeks he struggled to fight off his feelings, but they only seemed to grow the more he tried to repress them. Maybe, he thought, just maybe, if he came clean, his thoughts would settle and he’d be able to focus once more. He’d rather deal with the shame than let this go on any further for his sake and Lucina’s.

It also helped that his mother happened to be the best tactician in the whole continent; surely she’d have some clarity on the matter. She’d let him know what he should do about his troubles.

“What’s this all of the sudden?” she inquired curiously, smiling at him as she always had for as long as he had been alive.

“Well… I was just curious what your answer would be.”

Morgan watched as his mother’s expression turned from confused to one of knowing. Moms just knew everything it seemed.

“I suppose you’re at that age where you start paying attention to your emotions more, huh?” his mother teased with a playful grin and he couldn’t be any more embarrassed.

“Mother…”

“I personally don’t see a problem with it,” she answered at last, reaching up to wrestle some of his bed hair. “I did, after all, marry a knight.”

“Yeah, but you guys are almost equal when it comes to rank… What if it’s like… What if it had been you and the Exalt?”

His mother nearly choked on her own saliva at the statement. Morgan worried he might have gone too far now, but he couldn’t let her know it was about him and Lucina! Best to use comparisons!

“Um… I suppose that would have been met with some resistance from the councilmen, but if, figuratively speaking, Chrom loved me strongly enough to marry me, he would not care what others say,” she struggled to explain, now staring at him oddly. “It’s really up to the royal.”

An awkward silence settled between the two.  His mother looked troubled as if the words she had just said were enough to be considered cheating on his father. It was rather amusing to observe, but he did note that she was wrestling with something else despite her statement.

“So…” She began after she settled her thoughts, a mischievous smile on her features. “You have a crush on Princess Lucina?”

It was now his turn to struggle with his words as his mother simply giggled in amusement. She seemed to be enjoying this a tad too much while he wanted to die right then and there. How was she so quick—Ah, a mother’s instincts, how could he forget?

 “If you ever want to pursue your interest, speak to the Exalt first,” she advised him as she turned back to preparing the lunch his father had left them for the day.

Morgan’s slight hope was dashed in a millisecond. What father would approve of a young man courting his daughter, much less the Exalt? His mother’s smile as she handed him a bag with his lunch was enough to make him forget his troubles. She didn’t think him a disgrace; in fact she was encouraging him to follow through with his feelings.

“I would not have married your father had he not brought up the courage to ask me otherwise,” she said once he took the bag, earning his undivided attention once more. “You’ll never know her feelings until you try.”

Despite her words, he still felt nervous about it all. The Exalt would not approve of him; he was a lowly tactician-in-training and being his best friend’s son would do little to change that fact.

A lowly tactician with despicable thoughts was simply not worthy of the Exalt’s approval or the Princess’s affection.

\----

He had seen the Exalt before, but he never really had the pleasure to speak with him. He often watched him interact with his mother back when he was a child and how they would joke and laugh around each other. He never thought of him as someone intimidating, much less someone as big and important as the Exalt, but rather he saw him as any ordinary man.

Yet for some reason, today the man seemed more daunting and imposing than Morgan had ever seen him before. Despite the smile the Exalt regarded him with, Morgan found himself struggling to breathe normally. He was utterly terrified of the man before him.

“Your mother has informed me you’ve wanted to discuss something with me,” the Exalt began, his smile never faltering or wavering. Morgan wondered if he could not help but picture his mother in him and that was why he was smiling; the Exalt has told his mother, Robin, on several occasions how similar they were.

“So what’s the matter?” he asked, genuinely curious as he leaned against the veranda of a window in the room they were currently in.

Morgan had been thinking of a way to speak with the Exalt about his daughter, but he thought the man was just too busy to deal with petty things. He had little faith in finding a time to speak with the Exalt despite his mother’s advice. To his surprise, the Exalt had appeared out of nowhere today, had pulled him aside, and here they were. Finding out that his mother had something to do with it made him want to thank her, but also strangle her because he was not ready yet.

“It’s… a rather personal one, your majesty,” Morgan began awkwardly, picking at the sleeves of his mother’s old coat which he now wore. He could barely look at the Exalt in the eye.

“Chrom is just fine, Morgan,” he said with a tired smile. “It seems to be a matter that concerns me though, so I’d like to know what it is.”

Morgan had begun to wonder if he had started to visibly sweat from the heat that rose through his body. He was nervous and beyond terrified. Who’s to say the Exalt wouldn’t turn on a dime and threaten his life right then and there after he asked for permission to court his daughter? Maybe it’d be best for him to breech the subject carefully? How should he start it?

_‘Have there been any suitors for Lucina as of late?’_

_‘Would you allow Lucina to be courted by someone other than a royal?’_

_‘How do you feel about Lucina being courted?’_

“I like Lucina.”

He had never wanted to smash his head as hard as he could into a wall more than he did now. Of all the things he could have said, it had to be something that ridiculous?! He had thought of so many better ways to begin and _that_ was what his mind decided to go with. He felt like a child with a dumb crush. He was losing what little nerves he barely had!

“You like Lucina?” Chrom repeated, a surprised look on his features.

“No!” he quickly exclaimed, “I-I mean yes! But I don’t _like_ her-“

“Mor-“

“I could never like Lucina! It’s not like that at all! It’s more-“

“Mo-“

“I’ve been drowning with shameful thoughts of her every time I’m around her and-“

“WHAT?!”

“I love her.”

The silence that settled between the two males was almost deafening. Morgan could barely remember what it was that he had just blurted out to the Exalt, but he knew he probably said something embarrassing. Whenever he was nervous or excited, he was awful at keeping his cool and would end up exposing his thoughts and feelings, so he knew he must’ve said something wrong.

“I’ve tried to ignore my feelings for Lucina, but they seem to grow the more time passes,” Morgan admitted softly while fidgeting with his cloak nervously. “I can no longer train with her without thinking about how beautiful she is…”

“And how great her body looks during training, is that part of it?” the Exalt snapped seeming less than pleased. If tones could kill, he’d be dead two times over.

“D-did I say that? I-I mean I’m not going to lie… But I’d never do anything to your daughter that would upset her, I promise!”

The Exalt looked ready to beat him to a bloody pulp despite his statement. Why’d he have to go and run his mouth like that? How would he explain to his mother that he blurted out his desires in front of the Exalt and got beat up by him?

Said man stood abruptly and made his way over to him. Morgan felt himself grow more nervous and anxious with each step the Exalt took to him. This was it. This was how he was to go.

He shut his eyes tight when he saw the man raise his hand expecting to be struck by it, but he felt a firm hand rest itself atop his head instead. It was placed a little roughly, sure, but it didn’t hurt like he thought it would. Gingerly he opened his eyes and glanced up at the Exalt, half expecting a glare from the man but he found none. This was clearly not what he was expecting.

“While I want to strangle you, I was also young once and had those very same thoughts about Sumia… Well I still do,” he muttered sheepishly.

Morgan’s grossed out expression must’ve sparked the Exalt to clear his throat and change the subject quickly.

“Morgan, I’m not only holding myself back because you’re Robin and Frederick’s son, but also because I trust you. Your parents have raised you to be an honorable young man, and I doubt you’d purposely go out of your way to hurt Lucina.”

“So then…” Morgan started but flinched when he felt the grip tighten on his head.

“But if you act on those desires of yours or hurt my daughter on purpose or by accident… I will kill you myself, understood? Though I have a feeling your parents will kill you first before I get to you, and if that’s the case I’ll make sure you’re dead.”

“Y-yes,” Morgan agreed, both that he understood the promise and that his parents would probably have his head if it happened.

The Exalt sighed and gave him a strong pat on the shoulder. It seemed to kill him inside to give him permission to court his daughter, but Morgan supposed the Exalt would rather have him court her than somebody else. Morgan watched as the man excused himself and left the room and felt his chest feel lighter than before. He was given permission to court Lucina…

While he may be worthy of the Exalt’s approval, he had yet to see if he was worthy of her affection.

\----

He had found himself asking his friends advice on how they would ask a girl out and things didn’t go as planned. He was teased endlessly both by the guys and the girls. ‘Little Morgan is growing up’ they’d joked while laughing. After an hour or so of it, some came up with things he could possibly do, but they all seemed awful. He doubted Lucina would appreciate one of Inigo’s old tea dates or some dramatic poetic sequence as acted out by Owain…

He pondered all through the night on what he could do, but nothing came to mind. His friends were clearly of no help, so who could he turn to? Who had more experience in the matter of women whom he trusted? Someone who’s been successful in their pursuit of a partner…

How about his father?

He jolted upright on his bed and smacked his forehead lightly. Of course! How could he forget about his father, the one who asked his mother to marry him? Surely he could have some useful advice on how to approach the subject! He wanted to court Lucina first before he even thought about marriage so it should not be as difficult as a proposal!

With new found purpose, he quickly dressed and set out to meet with his father in the ungodsly hours of the morning he was usually up in. He left a note for his mother before he set out to keep her mind at ease… he did feel bad that she would wake all alone in the house. It wasn’t often that his mother woke alone in the house.

He found himself in the castle grounds soon after and searched for his father. He came upon him not long after sharpening weapons in the storage room like usual. With his heart and mind set, he took a deep breath and approached his father, who was mildly surprised to see him up so early.

“Is something wrong?” were the first words to leave his father as he regarded him curiously, though nervously.

“Nothing serious,” Morgan assured him as he took a seat on a crate next to him, trying to figure out a way to bring up the subject around his father. “Just have some questions about something.”

 “Very well… What is it?”

“What did you do to ask mother to marry you? Did you bring her flowers, or chocolates, or…?” Morgan began, staring at his father with hopeful eyes. Surely his father knew how to get a woman’s attention.

Frederick faltered in his sharpening technique and stared at the ground before him as if Morgan had just struck him with a sword or something. Did he ask the wrong question? Or perhaps they married because his father got his mother pregnant…? But that wasn’t possible… his father was not that kind of man?

“Well I… brought her the ring…” his father answered with a nervous chuckle. “What’s this all of the sudden?”

“You brought her just the ring?”

“Yes.”

Morgan could hardly believe his ears. Alright, so he didn’t bring his mother anything extra for the proposal, but then how was it that he brought up the question? Must’ve been something cheesy and romantic, right?

“Right… well… How did you bring up the question?”

His father refused to answer and focused on the weapon he had just ruined a moment before from his son’s questioning. Morgan found himself growing ever more nervous by his father’s odd behavior on the subject.

“Father, don’t tell me you got mother pregnant-“

“Certainly not!” his father snapped, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

“Then why are you hesitating to tell me?”

“Because I asked her to marry me after I told myself that if I were to keep wild game meat down from the next meeting, I would do so.”

“…You asked for her hand because you were able to handle wild game meat?”

“It’s a long story…”

“That is by far the most unromantic proposal I’ve ever heard. I cannot believe you did that…”

“Your mother said the same.”

“I’m surprised she agreed.”

“Morgan…”

“And here I was thinking you had come up with some brilliant proposal... I almost feel sorry for mother!”

His father let out the deepest sigh imaginable and ran a hand through his hair. He seemed a little annoyed now and Morgan was wise to hold his tongue. His mother most likely teased him enough about it…

“Why are you asking these things?” his father finally asked, turning to face his son fully.

“I want to court Princess Lucina. Before you start, I’ve been given permission by the Exalt!” Morgan quickly exclaimed once he saw his father’s face go from shock to displeasure.

“…So you were hoping I’d have some good advice on how to confess to her?”

“Yes...”

“Well the best advice I can give you is to be honest. If there’s one thing your mother loves to hear, it’s blatant honesty.”

“You want me to just tell her then?”

“It’ll get the message across.”

“Father she’s the princess! She needs something more than just a silly confession!”

His father suddenly grew serious as he set aside the whetstone and weapon he had been working on. It unnerved Morgan a little bit, but he was ready to hear whatever his father was about to say.

“You’re right… I will help you come up with something though I doubt its efficiency since every woman is different and I only know your mother.”

Morgan’s face lit up with determination as he huddled close to his father to mastermind a confession fit for the best woman in Morgan’s world… second to his mother of course. His father was better at coming up with ideas than his friends, that was for sure. It most likely had to do with the fact he had been married to his mother for several years and knew what to do and what not to do.

He was still nervous though as he still felt he was not worthy of her.

\----

“Morgan? Why did you call me out here all of the sudden?” her voice cut through his thoughts as he sat in a field which happened to have the best view in all of Ylisstol.

Morgan turned back to face her, a small nervous smile on his features as he motioned for her to sit down next to him in the field. She looked a little wary at first but she soon relented and sat down before being stunned by the view before her.

It was spring and all the plants were blooming and in this particular field there was a wide array of flowers as far as the eye could see. Morgan planned to confess today after spending weeks planning with his father and later his mother on the best way to do it. His father had suggested to give her flowers, but his mother said to show her flowers instead; nothing was more beautiful than seeing nature in full bloom according to his mother. Clearly his mother had been right judging by Lucina’s current reaction.

“Thought you might want to see this,” Morgan replied after a few minutes as he fidgeted with his coat which had become a habit of his whenever she was around him. “Discovered this spot a few days ago and knew it would be amazing.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Lucina said quietly as she tried to burn the field into her memory. “It’s beautiful…”

_‘Not as beautiful as you’_

Is what Morgan wanted to say, but he thought that may just be too cheesy and would probably make her laugh thinking it was a joke. No, he wanted this to be something she will remember for years to come! Even if she wasn’t interested, she would at least appreciate the effort he made in his speech and the chosen locale! He had even prepared a whole speech his mother had proofread and approved of, and yet he was drawing a blank on it. How did it even start again?

“Morgan, have you been alright?” Lucina asked so quietly that it startled Morgan out of his thoughts. “You’ve been acting really weird for the past few weeks… Have I… done something to upset you?”

“Yes- I mean no!” Morgan exclaimed, his face flushing a deep shade of red. “It’s got nothing to do with you!”

“Really? I was starting to worry I had done something…”

Lucina was just too oblivious for her own good and he found it almost precious. Sometimes he wished he could be just as oblivious… What had his father said to him? Be honest. That was what he had said… no problem he could do that and then deliver his speech!

“Well actually… that’s not entirely true… You have done something, but it’s nothing bad!” he exclaimed quickly as he fought for the right words to leave his mouth. Why couldn’t he recall the speech?!

“Oh…” her crestfallen expression nearly killed him inside and made him panic even more.

“R-Really it’s nothing wrong it’s just that…” he struggled before taking a deep breath. “You’re just so pretty and I’m a simple young man no matter what you think of me…”

“Um… thank you?”

“I just… I really like you,” he admitted pathetically, letting out a soft groan once he realized he did just what he didn’t want to do.

Her silence only made him feel worse. Had he delivered his speech it would have left a major impact, but now… Now what did she think of him? Was she disappointed? This was not going well.

“Gods damn it this wasn’t how I wanted it to go… I had this whole thing planned out and I messed it up…” he muttered quietly to himself, face buried in his hands from the embarrassment. She must definitely be disappointed in him.

“…You like me?”

Lucina’s question brought him out of despair and he summoned the courage to look up at her despite his nervousness. He noticed she had a deep blush that practically mirrored his own; her eyes showed no disgust for him or disappointment so that was a relief. Still… it was a lame confession. Then again he supposed it could have been worse.

“…Well… no, I think I love you,” Morgan stated honestly, sighing softly. “…No wait that’s wrong. I _do_ love you. It’s alright if you don’t see me the same way, I just wanted to get this off my chest… I hope it won’t ruin our friendship, Lucina. I am more than happy to just be your friend-“

He felt arms wrap themselves around him so tightly that they stopped his rambling. Lucina clung to him while laughing softly, whether by his rambling or happiness, he wasn’t sure. His arms found their way around her waist and settled there, waiting for her to stop her laughter.

“Oh Morgan… I’ve liked you for quite a while too,” she mumbled against his shoulder, her face hidden from his line of sight. He began to wonder if she was hiding her blush; her ears _were_ rather red.

“…Wait so you’re saying…”

“I’ve wanted to tell you, but I also worried about it ruining our friendship. It was so hard keeping my feelings in check… You’re always so calm and collected… you also have the brightest, cutest, most handsome smile I’ve ever seen and I have no idea how that even makes sense-“

“Lucina you’re rambling too now,” Morgan mused, watching as the shade of red on her ears turned darker if that was even possible. “But I get it… I think you’re amazing too not to mention beautiful.”

“I think you’re exaggerating…”

“Well I’m hardly calm and collected like you say, so you’re also exaggerating.”

They paused and stared into each other’s eyes before they suddenly burst out laughing. It was a great comfort for Morgan to know that he wasn’t the only one who was nervous about it all. To think Lucina of all people liked him was almost hard to believe! He must be dreaming…

“I’m wondering if this is a dream…” he muttered, laughing softly as he voiced out his thoughts. “All this time I thought that you would never see me like that…”

“What makes you think that? It’s hard not to! You’re also pretty popular among the girls…”

“…I am?”

“You have no idea.”

“Clearly.”

Lucina moved closer and seemed to relax against him. A soft sigh escaped her while she stared out into the fields before them and he couldn’t help but lean against her slightly. Perhaps the one thing that went right was the location; he would like to think that she will always remember this beautiful evening on the field filled with blossoming flowers.

They lingered there for a few hours, basking in each other’s company. They talked and joked about things all through the evening as if nothing had ever changed between them, but something had and it was the most wonderful feeling Morgan had ever felt. He felt whole by her side, eager to set out in this new chapter in their lives, whether it will be short or long.

As it turns out, he was worthy of her affection all along.


End file.
